kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trinity Limit
Trinity Limit (トリニティリミット''Toriniti Rimitto''), is a recurring special ability in Kingdom Hearts series. The term "Trinity" is actually referring to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, given the fact that the three of them must be present to execute this ability. The overall damage and efficiency depends on Sora's overall status, including Drive Form's levels in Kingdom Hearts II. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' Trinity Limit AP Cost: 5 MP Cost: All; minimum MP required 3 bars or above. Effect: When near to a targeted enemy, Trinity will appear at the last command box. Selecting it will allow Sora to execute a few powerful flips and leaps, which later does a back somersault, planting his Keyblade into the ground, summoning a large energy wave crushing all enemy down within the area. It should be noted the more MP Sora has during the executing period, the more powerful the finishing attack becomes. Additional Info:Learnt after completing Hades Cup, defeating Rock Titan. Actual damage calculation is 600+(Max MP*5), in percentage of target max HP. Which means it's instant kill for any enemy. BUT, as soon as you have fought Riku possessed by Ansem, every enemy resist this "%dmg" element. Plus, bosses also resist it, taking only 2% of damage. With Trinity Limit, it's still consequent damage, but not worth all your MP ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Trinity Limit Description: Inflict heavy damage to enemies in sight card requirements: #Any attack card #Donald #Goofy Additional Info: Learnt after events of Twilight Town, the opening of Castle Oblivion. Image:Kingdom Key (card).png Image: Donald-Card.png Image:Goofy-Card.png *The effect is that Sora thrusts his Keyblade into the floor of the battlefield, and turns, letting light spill out in powerful beams, damaging all opponents heavily. It is the same Trinity Limit in Kingdom Hearts. *There is an additional Trinity Limit in Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories where Sora is required to stock Goofy first, any attack card and follow up by Donald's friend card (or alternatively, an attack card first, followed by Goofy's and Donald's friend cards respectively). In this sleight, Sora and Donald use Goofy as a battering ram, knocking and piercing all enemies in sight. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Trinity Limit Characters: Sora, Donald, and Goofy AP cost: 5AP Auto Limit auto equipped: Not available, cannot be used/equipped. MP cost: All Limit: Trinity Combo: Break/Major Drive/ Ultima Combo Finisher: Finish Command Triggers: Command Menu changes the buttons to: *Triangle - Major Drive (Sora, Donald and Goofy fire a barrage of Drive Orbs) *Square - Ultima (Sora, Donald, and Goofy summon a cluster of fireworks) *X - Break (Sora, Donald and Goofy deliver a series of powerful mid-air slashes) *Triangle, X, or Square - Begin Combo (Sora, Donald and Goofy raise their weapons together and unleash a storm of energy that hits all enemies in range) To attain as much damage as possible, the Begin Combo command should be used only after all three attacks are performed consecutively. If Sora is without either Donald or Goofy (or both), he only performs a 'Break' attack combo, which attacks ten times, the first eight building power for the finishing slash, the ninth lunging back and the final blow piercing the enemy with a powerful finishing move. You can use this command 2 or 3 times by activating the Reaction command at the good moment Namine witch who put sora`s memories back together in Kingdom Hearts:Chains of memories Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts, Trinity Limit holds phenomenal, long-range power that destroys surrounding enemies. The powerful energy force unleashed from this ability deals major Critical Hits, therefore meaning very useful for defeating waves of enemies. Category: Abilities